Chowder and Sonic unite!
by williamsmithxo
Summary: When Dr. Eggman releases a giant vortex, Sonic and friends get sucked into Marzipan City, meeting Chowder. After, they get onto K'nuckles' ship to get to Eggman Island. Can they save the day?    Featuring Flapjack! And Super Chowder for the first time!


*Chowder switches on a radio for theme song*

You take the moon and you take the sun.

You take everything that seems like fun!

*flash*

Go, go, go, go, go, gogo, Gotta go fastGotta go fast, gotta go faster, faster,faster, faster, faster

Moving at speed of-

*sonic radio turns into thrice cream*

You turn em' up and then your done

RADDA RADDA RA, RADDA RA

*destroyed by a comical flash*

Moving at speed of soundQuickest hedgehog around, gotourselves a situation, stuck ina new location, without any explanation, No time forRelaxation!Don't- Don't- Don't-Don't- Don'tDon't blinkI don't blinkJust Go go go go G-g-g-g-go go!

*turns into a pizza*

ALL:So come on in, feel free to do some looking, Stay awhile cuz somethings always cooking!-So come on in, feel free to do some looking, Stay awhile cuz somethings always cooking!YEAH!*turns into a ring*

*Chowder walks out of curtain with a fork*

*Sonic walks out with a ring*

*Chowder and sonic both use the power to clash an explosion*

*makes the logo, Chowder and Sonic unite!*

*They stare angrily at both eyes*

*logo falls on them*

*With Shnitzel and Mung in the Egg Mobile*

Chapter 1: The dimension sucker

Dr. Eggman is researching the internet for solutions of world domination, meanwhile his two robots, Bocoe and Decoe, force into the room.

Bocoe and Decoe: DR EGGMAN! DR EGGMAN!

Dr. Eggman: Ughh… WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT?

Bocoe and Decoe: We've printed some new cards!

Dr. Eggman: Excellent..

Dr. Eggman: Hmm… Cannot decide.. I'll let the machine decide.

Bocoe : The…

Decoe: Dimension…..

Dr. Eggman. Sucker.

Bocoe: Hey I'm not a sucker!

Dr. Eggman: I NEVER SAID YOUR NOT!

Decoe: Ermm.. Jokes. Get it?

Dr. Eggman: ….

Computer: ACCEPTED

Decoe: OOhhh! Vortex! I love vortexes!

Eggman: Also known as the Vortex of doom. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Meanwhile in Marzipan city….

Chowder: Mung, mung!

Mung: Yes, Chowder?

Chowder: I made a new dish!

Mung: REALLY? WHAT IS IT?

Chowder: It's gunk and potato!

*boat horn sound showing dish*

Mung: AUGH!

Mung: Fail!

Chowder: aww…

Shnitzel: Radda radda….

*earthquake*

Chowder: AHHH! EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!

Shnitzel: RADDA RADDA RADDA RADDA!

Mung: Ok chowder, I may not have done this for about a few hours but, !

*Chowder Shnitzel and Mung scream*

Back to Eggman…

Eggman: Mwhahaha…..

Sonic: Woah! Whats happening?

Tails: This has to be Dr. Eggman…..

Chris: W-Whats happening? A quake?

Cream: Earthquake, mommy!

Vanilla: Oh no!

Tails: It seems to be a vortex…

Tails: Woah woah woah… WHOA!Sonic: Tails!

Sonic: Everyone's bein' sucked in! Huh? Woah woah wooooah!

Chapter 2: Sonic meets Chowder

Chowder: I think it's stopping….

Shnitzel: R… R… Radda radda radda!

Mung: Look! Other people!

Sonic and everyone else: !

*they crash into Marzipan*

Chowder: Hey… The earthquake's stopped!

Sonic and other guys: uhh…. aghh….

Chowder: Uhh.. Are you guys ok?

Sonic: Woah! Who the heck are you?

Chowder: Ummm…. Chowder!

Sonic: Ok whatever.

Chowder: Hey, is this cake?

Sonic: Don't that's my.. AGH… R-ring…

Chowder: Mmm… Cake…

Sonic: What the heck, that was my ring!

Chowder: That wasn't a cake? Awesome!

Sonic: I needed that! Ok, that's it, food boy… prepare to be taunted!

*Sonic uses homing attack on Chowder*

*Chowder turns flat*

*Ow…*

Mung: Chowder! Use the Ba-Na-Na-Na robot!

Chowder: Ok! *jumps in*

Sonic: Take this! *uses spin dash*

*Chowder dodges*

*Chowder throws pie*

*Sonic covered with pie*

Sonic: If only this was a chili dog, I would lick it, but fine, I'll lick it.. *sonic licks pie cream*

Chowder: Time to finish it! GIANT CAKE, GO!

*cake falls onto sonic*

Sonic: …Oh dear.

*SPLAT!*

Sonic: I'm covered with foood!

Sonic: Fine, you win, Food boy!

Chowder: I WON I WON I WON I WON!

Truffles: What's all this racket?

Truffles: So, you've been using the robot after all….

Ms. Endive: What's going on here?

Panini: Hi Chowder who's suddenly trapped in a belt.. I've seen you fight like a hero! *kisses*

Chowder: AHHH!

Chowder: Ok, one more thing, IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!1

Sonic: This the girl who chases you?

Chowder: Why yes! She doesn't listen to the stuff I say about NOT BOYFRIEND STUFF!

Sonic: Right…

Chowder: I even remember in those flashbacks!

…...

Chowder: Yay, cookie pizza, cookie pizza!

*panini runs to chowder*

Panini: Hi, romantic…

Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Chowder: zzz… zzz….

*panini appears in pyjamas*

Chowder: Hey im sleepin' here, Panini..

Panini: I've come to your lovely slumber party…..

Chowder: I never planned a slumber party, and I'm not your boyfriend!

Panini: Mm….

Chapter 3: The terror begins

Chowder: I don't have time for more flashbacks though….

*earthquake starts again*

Chowder: AHH MORE EARTHQUAKES!

Sonic: Ok, I meant to say this before the earthquake, but I have a girl who chases me too…

Amy: I will stop the earthquake if you marry me!

Sonic: Heck, no…

Chowder: D- d- do I care right now?

Sonic: Fine, back to Chowder hating…

Sonic: AGH EARTHQUAKE! And I hope s… someone gets crisped into a potato after this…. Chh-CHOWDER!

Mung: Agh….

Eggman: ATTENTION ALL HOMES IN THE UNIVERSE….. *sonic 2 boss music plays* I SHALL BE DESTROYING ALL OF YOUR HOMES AND RULING THE UNIVERSE!

Topaz: E- Eggman!

Eggman: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chowder, Sonic, you two will be destroyed along with all of these humans and other life forces!

Chowder: H- How do you know my name?

Eggman: Simple.

Eggman: Mwhahahahahahahaah!

*PLEASE STAND BY*

Chowder: Ahhhh…!

Shnitzel: Radda radda, radda radda.. Radda… rADDAA… RADDA!

Sonic: Ok, radda radda blah…

Mung: Hey, no one makes fun of Shnitzel!

Chris: If Eggman keeps this up, All of our homes will be threatened!

Ms. Endive: Seriously? I NEVER EVEN STARTED MY ULTIMATE SALAD DISH YET! *crying*

Panini: And I never got to marry chowderrr…. WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tails: I have a solution…. If we work together we WILL defeat Eggman! So whaddya all say?

everyone: YEah!

Sonic: Your not that bad, ….Chowder.

*zooms to chowder smiling*

Chapter 4: The Adventure begins

Tails: Ok… Here are the plans… We take a ship which I borrowed from Captain K'nuckles, Arrive at ring island, call the ship back and use it to go through the ship tunnel into the harbor of Future city, through New york city, onto the small island for rest, then use the Chaos Emeralds to speed up to Dr. Eggman's ship… We have 3 days to get to that Island!

Chowder: So if we fail, Boiled Egg gets the universe?

Tails: ….Yes.

Captain K'nuckles: WAIT! Before you use me' ship, take this charm.

Flapjack: It was designed by Professor Gerald to make ships faster! Just simply hook it to the front of the ship for extra boost! If you lose it, it appears back onto your ship 1 hour later!

Tails: Ok, that's helpful, thanks!

Flapjack: Good luck, guys!

Chowder: bye!

*the ship turns and goes to the seas*

Chapter 5: More Heroes

Chowder: Um, Mung…

Mung: Yes, Chowder?

Chowder: I think I'm seasick….

Mung: Ok, fine… Keep this bag, ok?

Chowder: Ok, Mung daal… Hey, where'd it go?

*flowing in water*

Chowder: ….Oops.

Tails: See anything yet, Sonic?

Sonic: Nope.

1 hour later…

*chowder vomits in the sea*

Chowder: ahh… 9th time…

Mung: Um.. You should have a rest, Chowder…

Chowder: Ok!

Chowder: gggg…. It's cold in here!

Panini: Hey, amy… You're my new best friend!

Amy: Mine too!

Sonic: Ring Island!

Mung: We have a bridge to go through…

*ship suddenly stops under bridge*

Chris: …Hey what happened?

Tails: Why did it stop?

RARGHHHHHHHHH!

Tails: What was that?

*ridley appears*

Sonic: Ridley!

Shnitzel: RADDA RADDA RADDA?

?: CHAOS CONTROL! *kicks ridley and ridley flies away*

Sonic: Shadow?

Chowder: Shadow.. The hedgehog?

Mung: Shadow the "who" hog?

Tails: 'Hedge' Hog…

Shadow: Thought you needed some help…

Rouge: Hi….

Omega: Sensors indicate approaches of an island.

Sonic: Rouge, Omega!

?: Me too…. My master emerald is safe….

Tails: …Knuckles?

?: That's right.

Knuckles: Knuckles here, with my fists!

Chowder: Don't we see anyone we know?

Knuckles: We'll have to keep going…

…..After going through a tunnel to Ring island…

Knuckles: Ok, lets park this ship!

Tails: Ok, everyone off!

Chowder: Pheww.. I was about to vomit the 10th time…

Rouge: Lets keep walking…

Omega: Sensors detect more heroes above.

Chris: Ok guys, lets go before my parents worry!

Meanwhile back in Marzipan city…

Citizens: AHHHHHHH!

Eggman: Time to break this city!

*city ruined and citizens slaves*

Chapter 6: Eggman's new plan

Bocoe: You'll have the universe in to time, boss!

Eggman: I'm imagining what would happen when those idiots are destroyed and when I rule this universe! Statues for me….. Slaves for me… And a new planet for me! NOW I WILL START ON THE NEW EGGMANLAND TOO! THIS TIME IT WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!

Decoe: Oh and master Eggman, We captured a new recruit!

?: I'm coming…

Bocoe: …His name is Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola: What's in it for me, Scrambled egg?

Eggman: You get to crush your enemy, Chowder!

Gorgonzola: MUST…..CRUSH….CHOWDER….AND….HELP…..EGGMAN….RULE….THE….WHOLE UNIVESR!

Eggman: Ok, Gorgonzola, go and destroy them, NOOOOOOOW!

Gorgonzola: Yes, master Eggman!

Omega: Chowder, Mung, Shnitzel and other Marzipans, Your home has just been destroyed!

Chowder: *suddenly freezes*

Mung: What is it, Chowder?

Chowder: Oh nothing…

Chowder: …!

Later on at that night…

Chowder: Yay, my marshmellow soup is done!

?: Hey, you!

Chowder: Ahh!

?: I'm Mighty the armadillo!

Mighty: I want you to do hoop tricks!

Chowder: Um, ok….

Mighty: Ok, 1.. 2... 3... 4...

Chowder: woo! Im doin it im doin it! YEAH! YEAH! And some of these ones.. And some of these ones.. Almost done and…. Yay.

Mighty: Here's a Chaos Emerald!

Tails: Thanks! Mighty.. Hey wait a minute.. This ones a fake!

Tails: Where's are emeralds, Sonic?

Sonic: WHAT? I COULD HAVE SWORN I HAD CHAOS EMERALDS!

Tails: What the?

*Tarzan noises from mysterious creature*

?: Ohh… Oh oh oh… oh oh oh!

?: Rargh!

GORGONZOLA; THE RAT OF SELFISHNESS

Gorgonzola: I will destroy you, Chowder!

Chowder: We'll fight!

Chowder: I've learned the homing! Woah woah woah woah woah woah im pretty dizzyyyy! AHHHHHHH! *crashes into gorgonzola*

Chowder: Take that, Gorgonzola, also known as the Gorgy wimp!

Gorgonzola: …Ow.

Gorgonzola: I'm onto you, Chowder!

Shadow: You wont get away with this, Gorgonzola! CHAOS…. SPEAR!

Gorgonzola: ….Toodles. *runs*

…..Back to Marzipan city….

Citizens: ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!ALL HAIL EGGMAN! ALL HAIL EGGMAN!

Eggman: Yes! YES! SLAVES!

…Ring island

Chowder: Hey, a giant soup! hey it's like a giant soup hot tub!

Tails: Chowder, wait! It's a trap!

Chowder: What…?

*he notices magic orb*

Chowder: …Uh oh….

*it affects chowder*

Chowder: RARGHHHH RARGHHHH.. DETECTING SOUP DISHES! MUST EAT THEM…

Tails: Uh…. *deactivates*

Chowder: Uh.. Phew.. Thanks Tails.

Amy: Hey, theres our ship!

Tails: Lets go to Future city's harbor then!

The next day…

Chowder: Ok, we have 2 days left!

Tails: Hey, we're arriving to future city!

Sonic: That took 11 hours in counting…

*everyone wakes up*

Chapter 7: 2 days before the end

Chowder: Everything's machinery… *taps metal* Ohh, ow!

Shnitzel: Radda radda radda radda, radda radda…

Chowder: Your right, Shnitzel… If the universe is taken over, THINK WHAT ENDING IT WILL BE LIKE! THE PUPPETS!

…..imagination…...

Decoe: Alright! The kitchen is ours! And the universe now belongs to Dr. Eggman!

Dr. Eggman: Mwhahahahahha! Looks like Sonic and Chowder failed!

…..INTERUPTION…..

Chowder: Hold on, lets skip this boredness…

[[Cartoon Network]]

POW!

E G G M A N

N E T W O R K

E G G M A N

N E T W O R K

Try again, Sonic!

Chowder: That would happen!

Sonic: Lets just go through this random city… Speedy way!

Chowder: Wait for me, sonic! *grabs some skaters*

Mung: I'll give Chowder 15 minutes.

Tails: I'll give sonic 20.

Shnitzel: Radda radda.

…..Meanwhile…

Cream: Mommy, Marzipans are coming for us! Eek!

Eggman: ATTENTION VANILLA… YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BE CAPTURED BY ME.. *gets hook*

Cream: MOMMY! HELP ME!

Vanilla: CREAM!1 NOOOOOO! CREAM!

Eggman: I have you now, Cream.. MWHAHAHAHAHA! *flies away to the base*

….even meanwhile that…..

Espio: Where are we even going, Vector?

Vector: To Vanilla's house! To give her these wonderful flowers!

Charmy: FLOWERS! YAY FOR NECTAR!

Vector: Hey, Charmy, no messing with these flowers!

Vanilla: NOOOOOOOOO!

Vector: That sounds like Vanilla…

Eggman: I'm taking you too!

Vanilla: Ahh! Vector!

Vector: |Vanilla, no!

Espio: Hm… My ninja powers sense that there's something weird going on in Future City…

Vector: Lets go, then…

…..back at future city….

Sonic: Can't catch me, Chowder!

Chowder: I can now….

Sonic: Woah!

Chowder: to the winner circle! Woah woah woah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

***CRASH***

Chowder: Woah… I think I bust a pork chop…

Later…

Chowder: S-So much walking….

Panini: Hey, the ship!

Tails: That's odd… It's usually here in the night.. Ok! Through New york to the island!

9 hours later….

Tails: Almost at the island! (in the night)

Tails: UH OH! A STORM!

Sonic: Huh? WOAH! A STORM! EVERYONE WAKE UP! A STORM!

*everyone screams*

…back at the harbor….

Captain K'nuckles: What's this? ME SHIP? A STORM? IT SINKIN'?

Flapjack: I'll use a transmission!

\Tails: Uhh… *phone rings* My cell phone! Yes?

Flapjack: Quickly! Use the emergency anchor!

Tails: Alright! *gets the anchor out*

Tails: To choose where to go? TO EGGMAN ISLAND!

Tails: We're here! *picks up stuff and returns ship to K'nuckles

K'nuckles: Whew, me' ships ok!

*everyone on island laying down until the next day*

Everyone: uhh…..

Sonic: Is everyone alright?

Knuckles: We're fine…

Chowder: WAIT A SECOND! WE NEED TO SAVE THE DAY TODAY! OR TOMORROW HE'LL RULE THE UNIVERSE!

Chapter 8: Boarding the Egg Fleet

Tails: Now lets hold up all 7 chaos emeralds….

Tails: What? All we have is 5?

Shadow: I have one. *hands over*

Chowder: So we need to find the last one?

Mung: Isn't it over there?

Sonic: I'll get it…

Sonic: woah! AHHHH!

Sonic: What the heck is that?

Eggman: Destroy them, slaves!

Chowder: Woah…. Look at them people as slaves…

Chowder: Gazpacho…

Panini: Ms. Endive….

Mung: Truffles…

Panini: And Ceviche! My best friend!

Sonic: All of your friends want to DESTORY US!

Eggman: Now this is my Chaos emerald…

Mung: Chowder! Ba-Na-Na-Na robot!

Chowder I cant, it's under 'mainnuttunsh'

Mung: WHAT?

Shnitzel: R- RADDA RADDA!

?: STOP, DR. EGGMAN!

Eggman: My emerald!

Sonic: isn't that Silver?

Silver: Yes, its me! Silver! *passes over emerald*

Sonic: Alright! Hold the chaos emeralds together! Now board the fleet!

*everyone floats up*

Chris: Lets go! We cannot let Eggman get away with this!

Chapter 9: Rescuing Cream and Vanilla

Espio: Where did they go?

Charmy: Their obviously in that ship over there!

…Inside the ship control room…

Chowder: Ok.. I'M GOIN' IN! Ba-Na-Na-Na time!

Sonic on radio: *Chowder… Cream and Vanilla are in Floor 3, room 5!

Chowder: Where do I go?

Sonic: To the right, Up the elevator, To the left, left again, destroy the switch, second elevator, through 4 doors and next door is the jail!, am I going to fast for you?

Chowder: Um…. C'MON BRAIN!

*puppets appear inside of brain*

Mr. Brainish: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! CHOWDER WANTS PERMANENT INFORMATION! OK EVERYONEGET BUSY, GET BUSY!

Worker: SOFTWARE'S DOWNLOADIN', BOSS!

**FINISHED!**

…**.**

**Chowder: Ok! Goin' to the right!**

**Gorgonzola: NOT SO FAST!**

**Chowder: Outta the way. *launches hot sauce***

**Gorgonzola: AHHHH! *cries like a baby and runs***

***Chowder enters the elevator***

***Chowder goes to the left***

**Chowder: Take this! Elevator time! Ok through the doors! Boost time!**

**5...**

**4.….**

**3.…**

**2.…**

**1.…..**

**Chowder: Ow. *breaks into rooom***

**Cream: Who's there?**

**Chowder: I'll get you out! UGH! AS SOON AS I GET THIS STUPID COMBINATION RIGHT!**

**Panini: He's so… Mysterious.**

**Sonic: Hmm…. Tails! It's up to you now! I'm goin' to that room!**

**Chowder: I can't open this DOOR! *bangs combination* I'll just use the Apple Juice laser-6000! *attempts and the laser busts* Uh, Tails? The laser's bust!**

**Sonic: Ok.. Room 3.… Hii-yaa!**

**Chowder: Sonic, you're here!**

**Sonic: I'll find this combination… **

**COMBINATION ACCEPTED**

**Sonic: The code was 311...**

**Chowder: Alright, door's opening!**

***robots drop down to the floor***

**Robots: EXTERMINATE ALL TARGETS!**

**Sonic: I'll deal with them, you take Cream and Vanilla to safety, Chowder!**

***machine runs out with cream and vanilla***

**Chowder: You'll be safe soon!**

**Vanilla: Don't worry, we'll be safe, Cream..**

**WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

**Chowder: Cream, Vanilla, HANG ON! **

***switches from fast to overdrive***

**Vanilla: S-SO FAST!**

***Chowder stops the machine***

**Cream: We're safe with the others!**

**Panini: You did it Chowder, *kisses chowder***

**Chowder: You've been with us for a few days, Panini but um… IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!**

**Sonic: In your face, metal heads!**

**WARNING! WARNING! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!**

**Sonic: Uh oh… gotta escape…**

**Tails: Sonic!**

**Sonic: Alright, you saved Cream and Vanilla!**

**Chowder: What do you mean me, Sonic? You took care of the robots and got the combination!**

**Sonic: Fine, I helped!**

**Chowder: But what about the fat eggy? **

**Sonic: Go to him to foil his plans, of course!**

**Eggman: *on radio* THAT WONT HAPPEN… BECAUSE YOU WONT STOP ME THIS TIME… BHWHAHAHAAHAHA! **

**Sonic: Tails, what time is it?**

**Tails: Oh no! It's 23:34! It will change to midnight in 26 minutes! When Eggman will destroy our homes!**

**Chowder: But how are we supposed to get back to Marzipan City? Because that's where that fatty is!**

**Mung: That robot is also a star ship!**

**Sonic: Alright! Everyone in!**

**Chapter 10: Back to Marzipan**

**Chowder: Marzipan's way over there!**

**Shnitzel: Radda radda..**

**Knuckles: And we only have 10 minutes left!**

***timer says 23:50***

**Chowder: Ah…..**

**Mung: What now, Chowder?**

**Chowder: I remember the first time I apprenticed you, Mung..**

…**..**

**Mung: Here's the apprentice…**

***star wars music plays***

***footsteps out***

**Shnitzel: Radda radda…**

***walks out***

**Chowder: !**

…**.**

**Chowder: Good times…**

**Tails: Chowder….**

**Chowder: ahh…**

**Tails: Chowder..!**

**Chowder: NOM NOM NOM NOM!**

**Tails: CHOWDER!**

**Chowder: WHAT?**

**Tails: We're almost at Marzipan!**

**Tails: Ok! Everyone jump off!**

**Everyone: ahhhhhhhhh! Ow… *they get up***

**Chowder: 1 minute left! 5.. 4... 3... 2... 1... NO!**

**Tails: Midnight! The sky is turning red!**

**Eggman: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chowder: NO! MARZIPAN IS BURNT!**

**Shnitzel: RADDA RADDA!**

**Mung: Ahhh..!**

**Panini: It will all end! AHHH!**

**Chowder: We all have to go after Eggman!**

**Sonic: I think it's the best time to use these emeralds!**

**Chowder: Stupid gems at this time! AHHH!**

**Sonic: I'll prove their needed….**

***chaos emeralds light up***

**Chowder: What's this… Woah.. Woah.. I'm floating! Close my eyes in courage? Fine!**

**Voice: What would you want, Chowder?**

**Chowder: for Marzipan to be safe!**

**Voice: Now what do you want, Sonic?**

**Sonic: To foil Eggman's plans once again and save the universe!**

**Voice: Now use these emeralds for your special super forms…**

***Sonic and Chowder eyes neon and turn golden***

***Thus Super Chowder and Super Sonic**

**Mung: AGH MY EYES!**

**Shnitzel: R.. Radda!**

**Chowder: Sonic, time for the final battle..**

**Chapter 11: The final battle**

**Eggman: Ok Chowder and Sonic, GAZE YOUR EYES AS YOU SEE MY ULTIMATE CREATION… THE EGG FUSION MACHINE….! I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH….**

**Tails: Ok everyone, leave this to both of them! Follow me…**

**Panini: Where are we going, Tails?**

**Tails: To the edge of the universe….**

**Sonic: Ok, Chowder.. This is our final battle!**

**Chowder: Particle incoming!**

**Sonic: *breaks hyper bolder* **

**Chowder: I'll get to the Egg Fusion!**

**Eggman: Agh, get away… **

***Sonic crashes into the Egg fusion***

**Sonic: I've lost some power…..**

**Chowder: I'm almost there! CHAOS….. SPEAR!**

**Eggman: Nggh!**

**Sonic: Your going down, Eggman!**

**Chowder: I'll use 4 chaos spears! CHAOS…. FOURTH SPEARS!**

**Chowder and sonic: Yeah!**

**Eggman: Don't celebrate just because you got me…. FUSION BLASTER!**

**Both: Ahhh!**

**Tails on radio: How are you guys doing?**

**Sonic: He's hard….**

**Chowder: But we're working on him!**

**Eggman: DOUBLE MISSLES!**

**Chowder: Blockin' time!**

**Eggman: IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Chowder: Now I'll pick it up! DEFLECTION!**

**Eggman: RARGH! ALL OF THE POWER IS GONE!**

**Sonic: Time to finish it!**

**Both: DOUBLE TEAM CHAOS! GO!**

**Eggman: NOOOOOOOO! MY CREATION….. IS GOING…..**

**Chowder: EXPLOSIONS!**

**Sonic: It's gonna destroy the whole universe!**

**Chowder: Wait… how will it do that?**

**Sonic: The machine was so big, it's explosion will destroy the universe…!**

**Chowder: I MUST STOP IT!**

**Chowder: RARGH! IM NEVER LETTING THIS EXPLOSION DESTRUCT! UGH… RARGH! *Chowder and sonic lose so much energy when explosion stops***

***chowder and sonic in bright dimension***

**Sonic: Where are we…**

**Chowder: Who's that?**

**?: Chowder….**

**?: Is that you? I'm big food!**

**Chowder: Big food? I thought I ate you 9 months ago…!**

**Big food: I'm Big food's spirit…**

**Sonic: Spirit of food?**

**Big Food: I'm here to give you advice…. Once powerful, remember to destroy evil.. Not for any use…**

**Chowder: Enough advice thanks.. See ya! *chowder and sonic come out***

**Big Food: Good luck to them…**

**Chapter 12: (very short chapter) The end**

**Panini: Chowder…**

**Amy: Sonic…**

**Panini and Amy: WAKE UP!**

***they wake up***

**Tails: you did it…**

**Chowder: How's Marzipan? And the citizens?**

**Tails: Its all back to normal…**

**Chowder: Wow! First time I actually saved the whole universe…**

***2 months later…***

**Chowder: Nom nom nom… Mmm.. Soup! Hey picture..**

**Chowder: Reminds me of that day…**

**Chowder: Well time to make a perfect dish… Another attempt.**

***Chowder and sonic unite theme Instrumental***

**Cartoon network logo:**

**Sonic and Chowder running, Sonic drops a ring and Chowder drops an apple, after they run out the CN logo closes**

**Then cartoon network a time warner company**


End file.
